


Hot Leather

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dating, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, Marichat, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: It's post reveal date night and Marinette has designed an outfit to hit Chat's buttons.





	Hot Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasonofthegeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/gifts).



> This chronologically follows "Bug Out," which I posted a little earlier this evening. While this does stand on its own, if you want to read in order, go back and catch that one first

Marinette smiled as she finished the last little bit of embroidery on the chestplate.  Striking green on black for her Kitty.

"How's it coming, Marinette?" Tikki asked, floating over to see.  "Ooooh.  How much do you think he's going to blush?"

"Blushing isn't the goal, Tikki."  She giggled a little.

"Oh really?" the little red being asked.  "What is?"

"Rendering him speechless," Marinette said as she clipped the last thread.  "Ready to see the whole thing?"  She double-checked for pins before pulling on the green fluffy peasant shirt she'd made.  She pulled on the little leather shorts, tucking in the shirt and getting the crossed shoulder straps right, focusing on how the outfit felt, more than it looked just now.  She'd taken advantage of the slight stretch in this particular leather, and so far it felt like she'd done it right.  Nothing uncomfortably tight, but nothing baggy.  She stepped in front of the mirror and grinned at her reflection.  If she was going to leave him incapable of talking, she needed to up her game, and this was perfect.  Plus, it added one more very different item to her portfolio.

She had about an hour before she expected Adrien to swing by to pick her up for a date, only the second they would both be spending as their civilian selves.  He wanted to take her dancing, it was apparently a crucial part of his checklist of cute dates, and her new outfit was perfect for that.  Showy, fun, and quite sassy.  And if she ended up photographed with him, at least she would be dressed to impress.

She finished getting ready, pulling on a pair of green knee high socks with a few black paw prints running up the outside.  Her hair was the biggest hurdle.  She'd watched videos on how to make cute little cat ear buns, but it was harder than it looked.  With a little help from Tikki, she finally managed to get them to look the way she wanted.

"Marinette, Adrien's here," her father called from downstairs.

"Be right down," she called back.  She was no longer worried about leaving him with her parents.  They adored him and weren't about to chase him away.  It had turned out that her father had a significant history with the little black kwami, and he liked having the opportunity to dote on the tiny cat now that he'd passed to someone else.

Throwing her purse strap over her shoulder, Marinette clattered down the stairs, nowhere near as quietly as the cat who'd inspired her outfit.  As a result they all got to watch her come down.

As Tikki predicted, Adrien's face rapidly shifted from lightly tanned to gently flushed to full on red.  It wasn't quite the same shade as the red v-neck he was wearing, paired with long  black shorts.

"Oh!"  She stopped in front of him.  "You're dressed in my usual colors.  You look fabulous."

He blinked a couple of times, alternating between waving to her outfit and covering his mouth.

"That turned out quite stunning, Sweetie," her mother said, taking her shoulder and turning her for a moment.  "How did you get the wings of your eyeliner so well matched?"

"As if you didn't know," Tikki chirped, snuggling into her mother's cheek for a moment.

"Pictures!" her father called, snatching the camera off a nearby shelf.  "We'll need them for the wedding, you know."

Marinette rolled her eyes, and cooperated, wondering if Adrien's model training took over, or if he looked dazed in the photos.

"Don't wait up," Marinette warned.

"We won't," her mother assured her.  "We know you're in good hands."  She patted one of Adrien's hands.  "And you're welcome to stay over and join us for breakfast."

Marinette slipped her hand into Adrien's and pulled him down to the sidewalk.  He still had that ridiculously pleased goofy smile on.  "Are you okay?" she asked.  "You've hardly said a thing."

"Lederhosen, Mari?" he asked.  "Really?  Are you trying to give me a stroke?"

She beamed up at him.  "Chat Noir lederhosen," she corrected.  "See?"  She ran her fingers over the green playful kitty silhouette on the chest plate.  There were paw prints that matched his baton adorning the seams

"And cat ear hair buns?" he whisper screamed.  "And don't even get me started on the socks."

"I can make you a pair in red with black spots," she offered.

"Perfect," he agreed quickly.  "In that case, I can live with the socks."   He reached over and flicked the bell on the leather choker she'd worn.

"Ooooh.  Kitty wants to play?" she asked, skipping in front of him to grab his other hand and walk backward.

"Do you realize how hot you are in leather?" he demanded, pretending to be furious, and failing terribly.  "As in sexy, not heat."

"Do you realize how hard it is to design leather clothing for women without it being viewed as fetish-wear?" she retorted.

"Buh…"  The blush was back.

"What.  Is it the word that got you, or the fact that I'm familiar with it?"  She slowed her walk to match his faltering steps.

"I thought you were sweet and innocent," he muttered.  "I was soooo wrong."

She giggled.  "I thought you'd already figured that out, my sweet, sweet Kitty."  She stepped in close and kissed him on the cheek.  "Something about a baton, if I recall correctly."

"Have I ever told you how hot that was?"  He groaned.  "You should do it again sometime."

"That's a great idea."  He was so cooperative about giving her excellent setups.  "We'll go dancing for a while.  Have some dessert."

He nodded, agreeing as she outlined the plan he'd given her.

"Then we'll go back to my place, and I can play with your staff."  She winked.  "The other one this time."

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May, Day 31, Copycat  
> This is also a continuation of my [Miraculous Acts of Kindness](http://archiveofourown.org/series/714990) series proposed by [Squirrellygirlart](https://squirrellygirlart.tumblr.com/post/160090522213/hey-my-followers-miraculous-acts-of-kindness) on Tumblr. Seasonofthegeek is one of the fantastic writers I've gotten more familiar with over the course of Marichat May. Their drabbles are amazing, and I have envy (the good kind that inspires me to try better, not the icky kind). And their poly smut story (over on that other pseudonym) is making me so happy. You can find them on [Tumblr](https://seasonofthegeek.tumblr.com/), or read their work here [on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek).  
> 


End file.
